


Surprise Trip

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you please do a Benny fic where he’s been living with tfw and the reader at the bunker. And the reader mentions she didn’t really have a great childhood and get to do fun stuff, so he takes her to the Disney or the Wizarding world of Harry Potter and on the last night of their trip there’s a confession and some (more) smutty goodness!?!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Trip

Warnings: Smut, I think that’s it

Fic:

“I bet that would be fun,” you comment as you watch the newest commercial for Universal Orlando’s Wizarding World of Harry Potter.

“Wouldn’t know,” Dean says, “Never been.”

“Yeah,” you respond, “Me neither. I guess you don’t get to go to Disney or Universal when you’re raised as a hunter.”

“You mostly get to see the inside of motel rooms,” Sam comments.

“What was that place called again Darlin’?” Benny asks you.

“Universal Orlando,” you tell him, “Why?”

“No particular reason,” he responds. You watch as he pushes himself up from the couch and walks away. His actions were strange, but you decide to shrug your shoulders and go back to watching TV.

***

“Hey Y/N,” Sam says, getting your attention, “We’ve got a hunt for you if you want it.”

“What is it?” you ask.

“Nest of vampires,” Dean responds, “Benny wants in if you’ll let him tag along.”

“Wait, just Benny and me?” you question. The mere idea of being locked in a car alone with your crush brings a blush to your cheeks.

“Yeah Darlin’,” Benny says from behind you as he enters the room, “If you don’t mind that is.”

“No, I don’t mind,” you say quickly, “Um, where are we going? What should I pack?”

“We took the liberty of packing for you,” Dean says, “The car’s already set to go, all you have to do is get in.”

“You … Wait, did you go through my things?” you ask.

“You’ll thank us later,” Sam tells you, “Just go have fun.“

"Yeah right,” you grumble, “As much fun as hunting can be.”

“Come on Darlin’,” Benny says nodding his head towards the garage, “Better get on the road if you want to make it there in time.” In time for what you didn’t know. You also didn’t know why everyone was acting so strangely, but you decide to follow Benny to the garage anyway.

Benny opens the passenger side door for you and each Winchester gives you a goodbye hug before you slip into the car. You wait for Benny to start the car’s engine and pull out of the garage before you begin interrogating him.

“Where are we going?” you question.

“You’ll see,” he answers, to which you narrow your eyes.

“Why did the Winchesters pack my things? Did you help them?” you ask.

“So we could leave as soon as possible, and no, I didn’t Darlin’,” he replies, never taking his eyes off the road.

“Wait, why are you driving?” you inquire, “You might be older than I am, but I’m willing to bet that I’ve driven a car more than you have.”

“I’m drivin’ because I know the destination and you don’t,” he replies, “And it’s not nice to point out the age of an immortal, it can be considered impolite.” He laughs at the last part and you know he’s joking. You chuckle and settle back into the passenger seat, watching the scenery go by outside the window.

“You know, if you told me the destination, we could take turns driving,” you say, still trying to get the information from him.

“Nice try Y/N, but that would ruin the surprise,” Benny says, “It’s a long drive, just settle in and relax. Besides, I’m a vampire. I don’t need sleep and I can drive all day and night.” You sigh and settle into the seat. Your eyes shift from the scenery outside and come to rest on Benny.

You love everything about him; everything from his blue eyes to the color of his short hair, the stubble that covered his cheeks and chin, his accent, the way he held his lips when he whistled absentmindedly, even the way he looked in that cap he always wore. He always said he was a monster, but you never agreed, he had been born a human after all. Benny stops whistling and a smirk crosses his lips. “See somethin’ you like Darlin’?” Benny asks. You cough and look away quickly, making Benny chuckle. The only thing you can think to do is reach out and turn on the radio, breaking the silence in the car. Benny chuckles again and begins to whistle along with the song.

***

You’d been driving for hours and you still hadn’t figured out your destination. All you knew was that you were headed southeast from the bunker. Benny kept driving, hour after hour, stopping only so that you could eat, fill up the car, or to give you a break from being confined in such a tight space.

Finally it hits the mark where you’ve been driving for about sixteen hours and you can feel yourself drifting off to sleep. Your eyelids begin to droop and your head bows forward, snapping up in order to fight the drowsiness.

“Go to sleep Darlin’,” Benny tells you, “I’ll wake you when we get there.” Despite wanting to remain awake, you slowly drift off, sleep finally taking over.

***

“Wake up Darlin’” Benny whispers softly, a warm hand shaking your shoulder gently. You groan and shift lazily as your eyes flutter open. Benny watches you, a grin across his face.

“Where are we?” you question sleepily.

“Come on,” Benny says as he opens the driver side door, “You’ll see.” The air is warm and humid, a stark difference from the conditions in Kansas. Benny moves around the car and opens the door before you have a chance to reach for the door handle.

“Thanks,” you say as Benny holds out his hand to you and helps you from the car. You look around your surroundings and notice the bright lights of a hotel not far from where you’re parked. Lights shine brightly on a sign reading Hard Rock Hotel. “Benny, where are we?” you question again, excitement starting to build in you.

“Florida,” Benny says casually, “I seem to recall you saying somethin’ about Universal soundin’ like a fun place to go.”

“You’re kidding right?” you say excitedly.

“Would I lie to you Darlin’?” Benny asks with a smile as he pulls the suitcases out of the trunk.

“Oh my God! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” you exclaim as you rush to hug him, the five year old in you coming through. Benny laughs and hugs you back before guiding you through the doors of the white building. The two of you walk up to the desk and check in before heading to your room. Benny opens the door and lets you inside before following you in. “How did you do all this?” you ask as you plop down onto the plush king sized bed.

“I had some money saved up,” Benny says with a shrug, “Sam had to teach me how to use a computer though, I’m still not so good with technology.”

“You didn’t have to do this, you know that right?” you ask.

“I know,” Benny says, “But I wanted to. You deserve to have some fun every once in a while and I just wanted to do somethin’ nice for you. You have to put up with me living in the bunker after all.” Your cheeks feel like they’re heating up.

“Thank you Benny, really,” you say, pushing your hair behind your ear, your gaze on the carpet, “This is the nicest surprise anyone’s ever given me.”

“Glad to hear it Darlin’,” Benny says with a smile, “You should get some rest, we get to go to the park an hour before it opens to the general public tomorrow. You take the bed, they only had rooms with one bed when I booked. I’ll take the couch.”

“How can I sleep after you tell me that?” you ask, “I’m too excited! Besides, I don’t mind sharing the bed if you don’t.” Benny just smiles in response before taking his place on the couch, leaving the king sized bed to you.

***

You wake up early the next morning; well, ‘wake up’ wasn’t exactly the right term. It was more like you tossed and turned all night, waiting for the sun to rise before jumping out of bed. Benny lies on the couch, his feet kicked up on the armrest and his arms crossed. His cap is pulled down over his face. If you didn’t know better, you’d think he was sleeping.

As soon as you hop out of bed, you head for the shower and get ready for the day as quickly as you can. When you’re ready to get dressed, you rummage around in your suitcase, finding a tank top and a pair of shorts before finding a pair of sandals to match. “Ready to go Darlin’?” Benny asks. You turn around and burst out laughing when you spy Benny. His outfit is completely out of character; shorts, sandals, and a t-shirt. “What?” Benny questions.

“Nothing,” you say, shaking your head, “I’m ready to go if you are.”

“After you Darlin’,” Benny says, holding the door open for you.

***

Benny takes you on every ride you want to go on as many times as you want. He even lets you drag him around the park by the hand, leading him from ride to ride like an excited child. Benny had gotten four day tickets that gave you the ability to skip all the long lines, making it easier to get on all your favorite rides. You love that he doesn’t complain when you make him go on the same ride three times in a row and even more than that, you love the fact that he holds your hand on all of the scary rides.

With all the fun you’re having, the time flies by. Unfortunately, your four day trip to Universal comes to an end. You have one last night at the hotel before you have to head back to the bunker.

“So, was it everything you hoped for?” Benny asks.

“These have been four of the best days of my life,” you tell Benny as he shuts the door behind you.

“I’m glad you had fun,” Benny laughs.

“How can I repay you for this?” you ask, dropping your arm full of souvenirs onto the nearest table.

“You don’t have to,” Benny tells you, “I did this because I like you, not because I wanted something from you.”

“You like me?” you question shyly.

“Y/N, listen,” Benny begins as he picks up his cap from the nightstand and wrings it nervously between his hands, “I know you’re a hunter and I’m, well, you know what I am, but I have feelings for you. I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but …” You move closer and press your lips to his, cutting him off. Benny looks at you in surprise.

“I’ve had a crush on you for a while now,” you confess. A smile spreads across Benny’s lips; he tosses his cap to the side and cups your cheeks before leaning in to kiss you again.

“I love you,” Benny mumbles against your lips. Your hands slide up his chest and you wrap your arms around his neck.

“I love you too,” you mumble back. Benny smiles into the kiss and you swipe your tongue against his bottom lip. His hands slide down your sides and come to rest on your hips. You walk backwards as he guides you to the bed, sitting down when the backs of your knees hit the mattress. Benny sits beside you and parts his lips, allowing you to slip your tongue into the warmth of his mouth. You spend a long time like this, just taking pleasure in the feeling of being in Benny’s arms, his lips moving against yours. The longer you spend like this, the more you feel the need for something else. “Benny,” you whisper, tugging at his shirt, “I want you.”

“Are you sure?” Benny questions, his fingers carding through your hair, “You don’t have to do this you know.” You realize his words echo your own from a few days ago and you decide to echo his answer.

“I know,” you respond, “But I want to, if you want to.” Benny smiles and leans in to kiss you again. Your hands move to the hem of his shirt and you tug, breaking the kiss only to pull his shirt over his head and then yours. Benny’s lips move to your neck and his tongue laves over your pulse point, making you gasp. Your fingertips press into the skin of his shoulders, begging him for more. Benny removes your bra before wrapping an arm around your waist and positioning you at the top of the bed.

“You’re so beautiful,” Benny whispers as he sits above you. He brushes your hair behind your ear before leaning down to leave kisses along your collarbone and down the valley between your breasts. You moan as Benny cups your breasts in his hands, his lips wrapping around one of your hardened nipples. He kneads the flesh as he swirls his tongue around your nipple and draws it out between his teeth. His lips switch to the other nipple and he treats it in the same manner that he treated the first.

Benny smiles against your skin as you moan and writhe beneath him. You loved his touch, but you wanted so much more. “Please,” you whisper, “Benny, I need you.” Benny chuckles as your nipple falls from his lips. He moves down your body, leaving kisses down your abdomen as his hands slide down your sides.

“I love you,” Benny mumbles against your skin. He unbuttons your pants and pulls them down along with your panties. “I love you,” he whispers again before placing a kiss on your hip. He does this over and over, professing his love before placing a kiss on a different part of your body. Benny pulls your shorts and panties all the way off and tosses your shoes to the side.

“Benny,” you moan as he kisses his way up your thighs. He presses your legs apart and settles between them, his lips hovering mere centimeters from your core. “I need you,” you moan, wrapping your fingers in his short hair. Benny leans in, his beard tickling the soft skin of your thighs as he wraps his lips around your clit. You gasp and rock your hips towards him, begging him for more. His tongue teases your damp folds, slipping in and out of you and he moans at the taste of you. “Benny, please stop teasing,” you moan, “I need you.”

Benny groans against you before sitting up on his knees. The bulge in his pants is evident. You sit up and open the front of his shorts before pulling them and his boxers down just far enough for his cock to spring free. Your eyes flick up to meet his gaze as you lick a stripe up the underside of his cock and take his tip between your lips, the taste of his precum washing over your tongue. Benny grunts as you take more of him into your mouth.

“I thought you said you needed me Darlin’,” Benny chuckles. You pull off him with a ‘pop’ before he places a hand against your chest and presses you back against the bed. He nudges your legs apart with his knees and settles between them.

“I want you,” you whisper again and again, “I love you and I want you.” Benny leans down and kisses your lips as he lines himself up with your entrance. One of his hands comes to rest on your hip as his other intertwines with your fingers. He places your hand against the bed beside your head and you squeeze as he pushes into you, inch by inch. You moan against his lips as he groans into the kiss.

“You feel so good,” Benny growls, “You’re so beautiful, so perfect. You make me so hard.” The knot in your stomach coils.

“Oh Benny,” you moan as he pulls out and pushes back in slowly.

“You’re so wet for me,” he growls as he buries his face into the crook of your neck, his beard tickling your skin. He sucks your skin lightly as he picks up a rhythm. You lift your hips and match his pace, building a rhythm that becomes faster and faster. The slap of skin on skin fills the room alongside the sound of your moans and Benny’s grunts.

“Yes, Benny,” you moan, carding your free hand through his hair before dragging your fingers down his back. Your hand slides down to the small of his back and over the curve of his ass, squeezing his flesh. You wrap your leg around his waist and pull him closer, drawing him even deeper inside you. The grunts and groans leaving his lips make your stomach coil.

Benny squeezes your hand as loud grunts and groans leave his lips. His thrusts falter and his cock throbs against your walls. You can feel the power behind each of his thrusts and it makes you moan and writhe. Your walls grow tight around him and you can feel your orgasm drawing close.

“Y/N,” Benny groans, “You’re so good. I’m close, you are too aren’t you?”

“Yes,” you moan as your back arches off the bed, “Benny yes!” Your chest is pressed firmly against his and your bodies slide against each other as you both come nearer and nearer to climax.

“I want you to cum with me,” Benny mumbles against the skin of your neck, “Please, I need to feel you.”

You can feel Benny’s cock throbbing deep inside you and it sparks your orgasm. “Benny, yes!” you shout as your walls clamp down around him. Your orgasm sparks his and his cock pulses, spilling himself deep inside you. Each of your bodies shudder against the other as your orgasms tear through you, waves of pleasure washing over you. You fall back against the bed and Benny half collapses above you.

Benny’s lips caress your neck and jaw before moving to capture your own lips. “I love you,” he whispers as he pulls out of you and moves to your side.

“I love you too,” you whisper as he wraps his arms around you and pulls you close, “Thank you.”

“What for?” he asks.

“For making this the best of the best four days of my life,” you say, “I don’t want it to end.” Benny chuckles before pulling you in closer and pressing his lips to yours. 

“Who said it has to,” Benny whispers against your lips.


End file.
